NEMEXIS HQ
NEMEXIS HQ is the 5th Fireteam scenario (and 38th map) released in Combat Arms. Overview In NEMEXIS HQ, you're finally taking the fight to heart of the enemy’s stronghold, as you storm a heavily fortified office building on your way to a confrontation with one of the deadliest enemies you've ever faced. While the playable interior of the building isn't too large, the length of the pathway leading up the the building is. For the first half of the mission, players must progress directly through the area and make it to the destination. From there, they must defend themselves from incoming enemy fire outside until the blast doors are brought up and the elevators become online. Before you can head out to the Sky Lounge, however, you must clear out the elevators of any hostiles. Once you reach the top, you must clear two floors of enemies and await further instructions. At that point, the boss will appear and begin shattering your troops. You are now confined to those two floors and must engage the boss in combat. It will use a variety of moves (all of which can be predicted), as you shuffle from floor to floor. To hinder your progress, more and more enemies will head up from the ground floor to impede your progress. Don't rush too often, make sure someone's covering your back, and stay on guard. Mission Briefing NEMEXIS HQ is the first straightforward Fireteam mission. Fireteam Elements *As a Fireteam map, messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *Your enemies are once again enemy AI. This time, however, they are soldiers enhanced with illegal experimental gear. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, while their ammo count is also completely replenished. Before an important cutscene, players will fully heal/respawn with full HP. *Special utility packs are once again present. #'Standard Ammo packs' are for most primary weapons, usually Assault Rifles or SMGs. They can be noted by their plain, beige color. #'Heavy Ammo packs' are less easily found. They can fully replenish all of your ammo, including that of Explosives, Snipers, Shotguns, Handguns, and Specialist items. They are noted for their magenta hue and large, box-like size. #'Health packs' are the least common packs, and for a good reason. Each Health pack will fully replenish your HP, regardless of what you already have (1-99 HP). Approximately equal in size to a Standard Ammo pack, Health packs are noted for their radiant green hue and the cross insignia on its front. You can also equip the "Resourceful" ability to increase your chances of getting a health pack. Synopsis To successfully complete the game, players must navigate their way through the entire building and defeat the final boss at the end. Depending on the difficulty, your enemies will be more durable---though they will give you more points. Dead enemies may drop ammo or health occasionally; their frequency depending on the level of difficulty. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal (10-60 HP). You will be fully healed/revived as soon as a chapter ends. The key is to stick together to survive. Role *Your job is to successfully infiltrate NEMEXIS HQ and capture the CEO/retrieve any useful information. Modes *Normal: *Hard: *Extreme: Unlocked Areas *Section 1 - Underground Garage (G1) *Section 2 - Ground Floor (Lobby) *Section 3 - Sky Lounge (Top Floor) Enemies *Agent *Close-Combat Agent *Heavy Weapons Agent Bosses *D.R.E.A.D Weapons available: *N/A Endings *Normal: *Hard: *Extreme: You manage to defeat D.R.E.A.D, the CEO has escaped, and you've managed to obtain some useful information. Rewards * Hard - Red Ninjato * Extreme - Gold Ninjato Intel (Mission Updates) These are the mission updates that Colonel Coleman will send you. Round 1: (First Round) Colonel Coleman: " Trivia *This map is the first Fireteam map to not have terrorists or the Infected as an enemy. *It is also the first Fireteam map to have an official boss. *The dialogue in this missions seems to use a bit more coarse (though not severe) language, such as the words "pissed", "sucker", and "scumbag". *This is the first map to have instant-breaking glass (the first map with breakable glass was Overdose; ironically, where it all began) *It is ironic how Hauser cameos as part of the infiltration team, since he used to work as a security consultant for NEMEXIS. *Before its release, Kalika had forshadowed a "new PvE mode," with D.R.E.A.D as the boss. This left players to wonder how a non-Fireteam mode would have AI enemies, and were duly confused when NEMEXIS HQ was released. *The NPCs in this map look like the Infected, only with the added ability to shoot their weapons at the player. Media Trailer of Belly of the beast Combat-Arms 104.jpg Combat-Arms 100.jpg Combat-Arms 99.jpg Combat-Arms 85.jpg Combat-Arms 81.jpg Combat-Arms 77.jpg Combat-Arms 73.jpg Combat-Arms 52.jpg Combat-Arms 51.jpg Combat-Arms 49.jpg Combat-Arms 48.jpg Combat-Arms 47.jpg Combat-Arms 46.jpg Combat-Arms 41.jpg Combat-Arms 40.jpg Combat-Arms 39.jpg Combat-Arms 38.jpg Combat-Arms 37.jpg Combat-Arms 36.jpg Combat-Arms 35.jpg Combat-Arms 34.jpg Combat-Arms 33.jpg Combat-Arms 32.jpg Combat-Arms 31.jpg Combat-Arms 30.jpg Combat-Arms 29.jpg Combat-Arms 28.jpg Combat-Arms 26.jpg Combat-Arms 25.jpg Combat-Arms 24.jpg Combat-Arms 16.jpg Combat-Arms 14.jpg Combat-Arms 11.jpg Combat-Arms 09.jpg Combat-Arms 08.jpg Combat-Arms 07.jpg Category:Leaked Content Category:Maps Category:Fireteam